


Aikkoong

by lala_pipo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_pipo/pseuds/lala_pipo
Summary: Taemin has a cat now and Jonghyun is jealous.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Aikkoong

**Author's Note:**

> As a cat lady I think it's my duty to pester the fandom with lots of oneshots about Princess Kkoong, who stole SHINee World members' hearts with her cuteness. This is something cute, fluffy, and short. 
> 
> Technically this is a band!fic – however this takes place in an alternate timeline – under the premise ‘What if things were different?’. If you are uncomfortable with that, please don’t read it. Thank you.

“Kkoong – kiss. Come, give me a kiss.”

Taemin sits on the floor in his checkered pajamas, legs crossed and his body hunched over as he tries to entice the little furball into giving him a peck. Jonghyun wouldn’t have to be told twice, but he’s not the one who has all of Taemin’s attention. He has never considered himself to be an overly jealous person, has found it important to let his partners breathe and give them freedom in a relationship, but that was before that little monster with its itsy-bitsy paws and its big dark eyes has stumbled into Taemin’s life and ultimately into his as well.

 _Aikkoong_ – Kkoong as Taemin always calls the kitten in an unusually high pitch, or _little monster rising up from the depth of hell_ as Jonghyun describes her to people whenever Taemin isn’t around.

Jonghyun sits on Taemin’s gray couch in sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie and watches the other play charade with the devil in a cat’s disguise. Taemin could also be playing with him, but Jonghyun seems to be far less exciting than Kkoong is, small pink toe beans the epitome of cuteness that need to be cherished. 

“Good girl,” Taemin exclaims as soon as the devil sits back on her hind legs and straightens up to press her nose against the plushness of Taemin’s lips. “You are so cute. _Why are you so cute_?” Lifting the cat into the air, Taemin squishes her against his chest, noses her fur, and pampers her with noisy kisses, the kitten not looking very pleased by all the love she receives. Jonghyun can’t relate, would sell his car if it meant that Taemin would be this affectionate towards him for once.

It’s not like Taemin’s isn’t affectionate, sometimes he likes impromptu cuddling sessions on the sofa, spontaneouspecks on the face, and slow vanilla sex during hazy morning hours, but the sheer amount of unhindered and unconditional love he showcases towards Kkoong, Jonghyun has yet to witness first-hand, it's something he can only dream of. He’s jealous of a cat as hard as it is for him to admit. 

“Isn’t she the cutest? Look at her tiny paws! They are so small.”

It’s time for Jonghyun to act excited and he forces himself to a smile when Taemin turns towards him and looks up, his face a portrayal of genuine happiness, a perfectly captured postcard titled _Boy with Cat_ as Kkoong’s head is pressed against his cheek. 

Whenever someone flirts with Taemin behind the scene of music shows or concerts, Jonghyun dismisses it because he knows Taemin’s heart. Every compliment, every flirty remark serves as a reminder of how lucky he is that Taemin has picked him out of a buffet filled with options to choose from. But the little cat has set something off inside of Taemin that Jonghyun himself hasn’t been capable of doing, and the thought stings, is more painful than any flirt has ever been. 

Although Jonghyun tries his best in making his smile look natural, Taemin sees right through it and knits his brows.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Jonghyun replies too quickly and looks back at the TV. The original plan for the evening had been to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, but after the first half an hour, Taemin had freed himself out of Jonghyun’s embrace and abandoned him on their little cushion island to play with his cat on the hard wooden floor. 

“Liar.” 

Jonghyun is a good liar, but a very poor one in front of Taemin. There is an action scene rolling over the screen, and a few gunshots boom through the TV’s speakers, a man dropping onto the asphalt of some poorly lit back alley. Seconds pass and Jonghyun unexpectedly recoils when a furry little face is pushed into his face. 

“ _Hey you, don’t look like a grumpy old man_ ,” Taemin says in a light voice, moves Kkoong from left to right to make it appear as if she’s the one talking. 

“I’m _not_ grumpy.” Jonghyun looks past the cat only to meet Taemin pushing his way into his field of vision. The lights in the living room are turned off, red and blue shadows dancing over Taemin’s face as the scenery on the TV changes. 

“Don’t ignore me.” 

As if this was something Jonghyun is capable of doing. How is he supposed to ignore someone like Taemin? He has tried for so long only to lose to him in the end.

“I’m not.”

Jonghyun shifts until he can lie down on his side, stretches his legs out, and props his head up in one hand, occupies the whole couch as he has given up the hope of Taemin joining him on it again anytime soon. Another, “Liar” is all he gets before Taemin goes back to playing with Kkoong and acts like Jonghyun isn’t even there.

It’s frustrating to be pushed down from a pedestal in exchange for a cat. _A cat_ – it’s not even a dog – _but a cat_. Until three months ago Jonghyun hadn’t even been aware that Taemin liked cats. But then he had left for a short trip to the countryside with his family and all of a sudden Jonghyun had been bombarded with pictures and videos of a black stray cat, who had taken a liking in Taemin. At first, Jonghyun hadn’t thought much of it, but after coming back – talking about cats was all Taemin had done, and only a month later, Jonghyun had been surprised by a white and gray kitten licking its butt on Taemin’s couch. 

“Kkoong, kiss – _kiss, kiss_.” Taemin has gone back to sitting in front of the devil with crossed legs and points at his mouth. However, the kitten ignores him and licks her paw in disinterest. “ _Kkoooong_ ,” he whines loudly. “Come, give me a kiss. I know you can do it.” 

It takes about a minute of persuasion and treats for the cat to finally give in and gift Taemin another kiss. All the valuable time the other could have saved if he had only asked Jonghyun for a kiss instead. He’s ways easier to train than a cat. If Taemin asked him to he would even roll over the floor for him.

“She’s so smart and so kind.” Taemin has never swooned over Jonghyun like that, not once in almost a decade. 

“Have you looked at your arms lately?” 

They are covered in scratches. 

“She’s only a kitten,” Taemin protects the devil and turns his head to look after Kkoong who pads over to the cat toilet standing in a corner. “It took ages for Adam and Eve to get housetrained and now look at Kkoong. She’s amazing.”

 _She’s only pooping, Taemin_ , Jonghyun wants to say as the cat disappears in the litter box, but he knows it’s hopeless, the other too caught up in his phantom pregnancy, which led him to believe that he gave birth to the furball himself. 

“Roo was housetrained very quickly.” It’s the next best thing Jonghyun comes up with as loud scraping noises reach him. 

Taemin snorts, skids over, and rests his chin on the seating surface before he looks up at Jonghyun. “She still pees on your bed.”

“Only when she gets too excited over seeing me.”

The smile Taemin sends him is surprisingly soft and doesn't hold the mocking gleam he expected to see. 

“Relatable.” 

Taemin’s lips take on a smug nuance as they curl at the corners. 

“I can’t remember that you’ve ever peed yourself after seeing me.” 

Jonghyun reaches out to comb his hand through Taemin’s hair; black with streaks of blond, or blond with streaks of black – who knows for sure at this point. The new look has taken some time to get used to. 

“Inwardly.”

Jonghyun smiles. “I see.”

He drowns in Taemin’s eyes, wants to kiss his eyelids and his nose, an unexpected increase of weight on his legs distracting him from marveling at the other. As he looks down at himself he sees the devil kneading into his thigh, tiny claws piercing him through his sweats.

“Look how cute she is. She’s baking bread.” 

“She’s molesting my leg.” 

The pain isn’t intolerable but annoying. Kkoong keeps on going as if she’s caught in a loop, kneads and _kneads_ , low purring sounds filling the room. Taemin is smitten by it, reaches up to cradle the small cat’s head while Jonghyun doesn’t know how to act and remains rigid. 

“She likes you.”

But Jonghyun doesn’t like her. He wants Taemin to pay attention to him and not to a cat. His childish behavior is shameful. Who else would be jealous of a pet at his age? 

“It’s interesting –,” Taemin begins in a whisper and rests his cheeks on the couch when Kkoong settles down on Jonghyun’s legs and curls up, having selected him as her new sleeping spot. “When dogs meet a person, who doesn't like them, they usually stay away from them, but cats seem to be drawn to people who don’t have any interest in them.” 

“I’ve never said that I don’t like Kkoong.” 

Taemin pats the cat’s head and strokes her back before his hand lands on Jonghyun’s thigh, warm, heavy, and familiar. 

“You don’t need to verbalize it for me to know, _Jjong_.” Taemin counters, caresses Jonghyun’s legs instead of Kkoong’s head. “The others all cuddled with her despite being allergic to cat hair while you try to stay as far away as possible, although, you have no allergy.” 

“I’m a dog person, Taemin. I don’t know how to act around cats.” 

“You don’t need to turn into a cat lady to appreciate her. She’s a kitten, not a bed bug.” 

Instead of letting her sleep, Taemin picks her up again and places her in his lap, Kkoong looking around with tired eyes before she yawns and stretches, conjuring a besotted smile on Taemin’s face. 

“She’s so cute. How can you not like her?” 

Taemin’s lips are puckered, the small frown on his forehead deepening as he eyes Jonghyun skeptically. 

It would be embarrassing to say that he’s jealous of Kkoong, so Jonghyun rubs his face and turns onto his back to stare up at the dark ceiling. Jonghyun can’t see the kiss Taemin presses onto the kitten but hears it, insides clenching in irritation. The number of kisses the cat has received in the past hour alone is higher than the amount Jonghyun has been bestowed with the entire last month. 

When Taemin’s negligence gets too much for his ego to bear he sits up and stares at the TV. There is no point in finishing the movie as Jonghyun stopped paying attention to it a long time ago. The protagonist is standing in a police station, bright fluorescent lights cast at his face contorted with pain and Jonghyun has already forgotten his name and why he’s hurt.

“I’m going to bed,” Jonghyun heaves out with a sigh and gets up, disregards Taemin’s, “It’s not even midnight.”

Jonghyun isn’t used to Taemin’s new apartment yet, the scents and sounds foreign to his nose and ears: a mix of fresh paint and new furniture, the smell pungent. He undresses in the spacious bathroom, brushes his teeth, and steps on a cat toy on his way to the toilet afterward. No spot in Taemin’s life has been left untouched by his new flat-mate, Kkoong making sure to leave traces everywhere she goes, be it toys, hair, or scratches on doors. 

Taemin had shut her out of the bedroom the first night Jonghyun stayed over for his notion of a housewarming party, but in the middle of getting head from Taemin, there had been the emergence of an insistent scratching on the door, accompanied by a distressed meowing. Needless to say, Taemin had jumped off the bed and apologized overly dramatically to the kitten while Jonghyun’s dick softened in an instant. 

When Jonghyun comes out of the bathroom, which is connected to the master bedroom, the lamp on the nightstand is turned on, his eyes falling on Taemin, who sits on the bed with his legs crossed, his hairy shadow not by his side for once. 

“Where’s Kkoong?” Jonghyun asks and comes over to the bed to slip underneath the gray covers, gets comfortable as he snuggles into the sheets. 

“She fell asleep on the couch.”

Jonghyun glances up when Taemin scoots over and settles on top of him, one leg on each side of his hips, hands coming to rest on his stomach. 

“Speak up,” is what Taemin says, yanks at the blanket, and pulls it down to Jonghyun’s navel.

“There’s nothing to say, Taemin.” 

He grabs Taemin’s arms when the younger moves on to pinch his belly, holds them in place, thumbs running over his wrists.

“There are a lot of things you want to say. Why are you acting like there aren’t? We aren’t strangers. I know that face of yours too well.”

“What face?” Jonghyun acts oblivious and pulls one arm closer to take a better look at it, small, red scratches covering the back of Taemin’s hand and his forearm. Kkoong should go to prison for it.

“That kicked puppy face.”

Jonghyun chuckles, isn’t able to muffle it and presses a conciliatory kiss against the inside of Taemin’s wrist. 

“It’s stupid, don’t worry about it,” Jonghyun backs down, and asks Taemin to lie on top of him instead. Taemin does so readily, sighs into the crock of Jonghyun’s neck when the older man wraps his arms around him. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say something stupid,” Taemin murmurs, the sound of his voice vibrating against Jonghyun’s skin. 

“Now you’re the one lying here.” 

Jonghyun tightens his arms around the other, holds him close, and breathes him in, the pajamas not freshly washed but a set Taemin has been wearing for the past three days. The scent of laundry detergent has faded.

“When I leave for the military will you take care of Kkoong?” 

The question startles Jonghyun. “I thought you arranged for Euisoo to take care of her.”

“I did,” Taemin replies, “but I don’t know. It would make me happy to know she stays with you.”

“Taemin, Roo is a hound dog.”

With a little whine, Taemin presses himself closer. “By the time I’m leaving, Kkoong will be bigger than Roo. Also, Roo will be almost twelve by then. She’s a grandma.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Jonghyun has stopped counting the candles on Roo’s birthday cake after she turned nine and doesn't need a reminder that the best dog in the world won’t live on forever. 

“Sorry,” Taemin apologizes with a kiss on Jonghyun’s neck. “She will become eighty years old – at least.” 

“ _At least_.” 

Jonghyun’s hands dive underneath Taemin’s pajama shirt and stroke his back, skin warm and soft, fingers circling the dips in his lower back. 

“Now tell me.” Taemin stays persistent, drills the tips of his fingers into Jonghyun’s sides. His body acts on its own, flinches, upper body trying to dodge the other’s attack.

“What do you want me to say?” It comes out in a wail, Taemin’s fingers so pointy that every touch feels like a fine pin-prick.

“The reason for your bad attitude lately.” 

Taemin stops to pester him when a whoosh of air leaves Jonghyun’s lungs. 

“Promise me that you won’t laugh.” It’s a pointless request. Taemin will laugh no matter what he’s going to say. The younger one sits up and eyes him suspiciously, fingers playing with the dark hair growing underneath his belly button. 

“Go on.”

Jonghyun’s hands move from Taemin’s back over to his hips, hold him still as he tries to figure out a way to make anything he’s going to say feel less humiliating. But he fails to come up with a proper strategy and gives up with a sigh in the end.

“Remember that dancer who worked in the team during our concerts in 2016?”

Usually, Taemin isn’t the best at recalling dates and events, but the instant change of the expression on his face tells Jonghyun that he _does_ remember the dancer. 

“Did she contact you?”

It’s the first route Taemin chooses to walk on and Jonghyun can feel him tense underneath his touch. 

“No, why should she? It has been five years and I already told her back then that I have no interest in meeting up with her outside of work.”

Jonghyun is usually not one to bring up something he has buried in the past a long time ago, but the fiery look in Taemin’s eyes is exactly what he wanted to dig up.

“She was a bitch for –”

“Taemin, she didn’t know I was in a relationship with _you_.” It’s easier to cut in before the other might say something he might regret later.

“And that sucked because I couldn’t just go up to her and tell her to leave you alone.”

It’s cute when Taemin’s jealous, it suits him more than it does Jonghyun. Stroking Taemin’s sides, Jonghyun tries to soothe him, is courageous when he eventually says, “See, I can’t tell your cat to leave you alone either.”

Taemin is dumbfounded, gapes at Jonghyun, his face displaying ten emotions at once, bewilderment being the most prevalent one. 

“I’m not sure I’m seeing the connection. What has Kkoong to do with a dancer wanting to hook up with you?” 

“ _Really_?” Jonghyun probes, wants Taemin to think for himself. “What emotion do you think best describes what that dancer made you feel back then?” 

With a sigh, Taemin rolls off to lie down next to him, finds his way under the blanket, and edges closer. 

“I’m feeling like some participant on a quiz show,” he mutters and wraps his arm around Jonghyun’s waist, his head coming to rest on the other’s shoulder. Jonghyun can kiss his head like this and he does, hair faintly smelling like the first warm day of a new year.

“It’s jealousy,” Jonghyun finally admits when Taemin doesn’t make any attempts of answering his question. The word is out there, weighs heavily on his chest. There is no reaction initially and Jonghyun thinks, Taemin hasn’t paid attention, wants to repeat himself to make sure he has heard him when the other’s head jolts up.

“You’re jealous of my cat?” 

Blood shoots up Jonghyun’s face and warms his cheeks. “It sounds even worse when you’re saying it out loud like that,” he whines melodramatically and covers his face with one hand. Jonghyun regrets being honest the second his fingers are plucked from his face one by one to reveal a mischievous smile judging him from above.

“You’re jealous of Kkoong?” Taemin sounds amused, _too amused_ , like a villain who is certain of success. “ _Really_?”

Jonghyun says nothing, merely looks at Taemin, whose smile takes on _Joker-esque_ dimensions. The confession appears to satisfy him, cheeks full like milk rolls and ready to be pinched, eyes sparkling with enjoyment. Sometimes Taemin likes to see the people around him suffer, not physically, but he finds pleasure in seeing them embarrass themselves from time to time. 

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Jonghyun says in a whisper and groans, uses his elbow to shove Taemin away, who is adamant, doesn’t move an inch, and is still as close as he has been before. 

“ _You’re jealous_.” It sounds like a song, a lovely, upbeat tune, emphasized by Taemin wiggling around on the bed, and swaying his head from left to right. 

“And you’re being childish.” 

Jonghyun wants to bite into Taemin’s lips when his mouth takes on the form of a blowfish's, big and puffy, opened to a silent ‘O’. His lips are one of Taemin’s best features and Jonghyun won’t ever get tired of looking at them, yet alone kissing them. 

“How can you be jealous of a cat? It makes no sense.” Taemin disregards Jonghyun’s insult, braces himself up, and rests his face in the palms of his hands. 

“Have you seen yourself around her? You behave like the sun is shining out of her ass.” Jonghyun puts it frankly and sits up, leans his back against the bed’s headboard. There’s no need to beat around the bush now, if he’s going to humiliate himself in front of Taemin, he wants to do it without restrictions.

“Of course I do. She’s perfect.”

Jonghyun takes a long breath and runs a hand through his hair. “That’s what I’m talking about.” 

“ _Jjong_.” Taemin imitates him, takes an exaggerated breath, and sits up as well, back straight like an arrow, his legs crossed. “Kkoong is perfect, and so is Roo, Eve, and Adam – and every other pet out there.”

“So I’m not perfect?” Jonghyun is being ridiculous and it shows on Taemin’s face.

“ _No_?” He says forthrightly, waves carved into his pretty forehead. “Of course, you’re not. You’re a human and humans suck,” Taemin speaks verbosely. “But out of all the humans on earth, you’re still the one who sucks the least.”

It seems like a backhanded compliment, but Jonghyun takes it, needs to hear something nice to foster his chipped ego. 

“I love you,” he says and Taemin’s features soften immediately. 

“You’re disgusting.” That’s the reply Jonghyun receives, but seconds later Taemin’s hands are on his cheeks and his lips mumble, “ _I love you, too_ ,” against Jonghyun’s mouth. 

“ _More than Kkong_?” Jonghyun murmurs, can’t let it be, tugs at the elastic on Taemin’s pajama pants, motions him to sit back on top of him. 

“Stop asking stupid questions.”

Jonghyun pinches him and pulls away from the kiss. “Answer me.”

“Roo or me?” Taemin hits back with an arched eyebrow, and grins when Jonghyun tweaks him again. 

“That’s an unfair comparison.” Jonghyun jerks at the elastic of Taemin’s pants more insistently, pulls at his hips when the other doesn’t move, Taemin ungracefully landing in his lap, feeling heavy on his thighs. 

“Why? Roo is your pet, Kkoong is mine.” 

“Roo has been with me for almost eleven years. Kkoong is only a few months old,” Jonghyun reasons, looks up when Taemin moves around until he’s sitting comfortably, arms coming around to sling around Jonghyun’s neck. 

“There’s no difference. It doesn’t matter how long someone has been in your life. What’s important is what mark they have left in it.”

“Such deep thoughts about a _cat_ so late in the day.” Jonghyun teases him and begins to open the buttons on Taemin’s shirt from the bottom up. “You already have Adam and Eve.”

“It’s not the same.” Taemin looks down at himself, doesn’t stop Jonghyun from undressing him. “I was still half a kid when we got Eve. They are my family’s dogs, my younger brothers. But I’m the sole caretaker of Kkoong. She’s my responsibility. It’s different.”

“I’m your responsibility as well.” Jonghyun pushes the last button through the eyelet and strokes the fabric aside. “The same way that you’re mine.” 

Taemin grins at him as if he thinks Jonghyun is joking, although he’s not.

“Hopeless romantic,” Taemin comments, slips off his shirt, and leans in to steal a kiss. Jonghyun lets him. _One, two, three_ – Taemin can have all the kisses he wants and more.

He is so entranced by the soft touch of Taemin’s lips that Jonghyun almost forgets what they were talking about, falls into the trap that is the sweetness of Taemin’s lips, indulges in their softness when a loud, miserable meow serves him as an unwelcome reminder of the reality he lives in. As soon as it reaches them, Taemin pulls away and abandons Jonghyun and his mouth.

Kkoong sits right next to Jonghyun, has crept up on them silently, her meowing only interrupted by a yawn. 

“Did you wake up and no one was there?” Taemin slips into his newly found dad role with ease, picks up the kitten, and holds her up against his chest. She’s the biggest cock block Jonghyun has ever met and he can’t believe he had Taemin all to himself for a generous fifteen minutes before Kkoong decided to make a theatrical appearance. 

“If you’re ever going to try and nurse her, I’m out,” Jonghyun comments, irritated when Taemin weighs her in his arm like an actual baby. 

“ _He’s jealous of you_ ,” Taemin whispers into her ear and then grins at Jonghyun. Kkoong stretches in Taemin’s arms, presses her snout against his cheeks, the gesture conjuring that lovestruck smile on the other’s face once more. But instead of blocking out Jonghyun’s presence, Taemin places her back onto the mattress after kissing her head.

“You know what? Sometimes I’m also quite envious of Kkoong,” he says in thought and glances at the cat as she begins to groom herself right next to them.

“Why’s that?”

Taemin scoots back until he can sit between the V of Jonghyun’s legs. “Cats can not only lick their buttholes, but they can also do so in public and no one bats an eye.”

Jonghyun can’t decide whether to laugh or cry, grabs one of Taemin’s ankles, and lifts it.

“I’m trying not to imagine that now,” Jonghyun says, but it’s hopeless, the image burning itself right into his eyelids. 

“Does it work?” Taemin beams.

Jonghyun sighs and puts Taemin’s leg down before he slips his hand into the pant leg and pulls at the fine hair he finds. “No,” he begins. “Why would you want to lick your own butthole – _in public_ anyway?”

Taemin shrugs and cocks his head. “I don’t know. Don’t you ever think about these things?”

“ _No_?”

“ _Booooring_.” Taemin calls out and gets off the bed. “Come.” 

“Where to?” Jonghyun watches Taemin head for the bathroom, his back more muscular than it has ever been. Sometimes the other’s mind wanders from one mindless thought to the next without letting Jonghyun catch up.

“I’m going to wash up.” It seems to be all information Taemin is willing to give before he disappears through the door.

“ _And_?” 

Taemin’s head pops up through the door like a Jack in the box, a sly grin plastered onto his lips. “Hurry up and I’ll show you _in what way_ I like you more than her.”

Jonghyun doesn’t need to be told twice, is Taemin’s willing servant. He casts one last look at Kkoong who stares up at him and winks lazily, probably trying to twist him around her itsy-bitsy paw.

“This round goes to me,” Jonghyun whispers to her and points at himself triumphantly. However, Kkoong seems indifferent and yawns, displays her tiny white teeth and her rough looking pink tongue. Then she climbs on top of his legs all of a sudden, lies down and curls up, seeks him out as a source of warmth, traps him underneath her. Jonghyun is stricken by a wave of guilt when Kkoong meets him so graciously, doesn’t see him as someone, who takes Taemin away from her, but as someone else she can snuggle up to when she’s sleepy.

“God damn it,” he curses under his breath, doesn’t really know what to do, shudders at the thought of shoving her away to get up.

“ _Taemin_ ,” Jonghyun calls out in a lowered voice, feels defeated by a four pound ball of fur who purrs contentedly in his lap. Maybe the round went to Kkoong after all, as she successfully prevented Jonghyun from following the other into the bathroom. Taemin doesn’t hear him, so Jonghyun is stuck, gives up and sighs, hand reaching out to awkwardly pat the cat’s head. It’s softer than Roo’s fur, her small body roaring like a motor under his touch.

“Is that your secret? Being soft and endearing?” he asks quietly, doesn’t receive anything but a constant purr. “Teach me your ways.”

“Whom are you talking to?”

Jonghyun looks up when he hears Taemin’s voice, the other standing in the door frame naked.

“No one,” Jonghyun sputters, pulls his hand away from the cat as if it had caught fire. Taemin’s eyes wander from him over to Kkoong, a smile sneaking up on his lips.

“Making friends?”

“She won’t let me get up,” Jonghyun replies in his defense.

“What a big meanie she is.”

Jonghyun’s eyes trail down Taemin’s body and he curses himself when he reaches the tattoo on his hip. Taemin is crueler than the kitten.

“Pick her up?” His request comes out as a desperate plea, and Taemin chuckles lowly, leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I’ll join you two in a few minutes.”

He ignores Jonghyun’s wish and walks back into the bathroom then, Jonghyun looking after him, Taemin’s cute round butt disappearing in front of his eyes.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Jonghyun turns back to Kkoong, narrows his eyes and stares at her little innocent looking face. “Fair enough,” he gives in and goes back to patting her, feels her body vibrating underneath his palm. “This round might go to you, tiny devil. But I want a rematch, you hear me? I can be quite endearing myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> [lalapipo.carrd](https://lalapipo.carrd.co)  
> 


End file.
